


Dumpster Diving (A Drabble/Oneshot Collection - Prompts Welcome!)

by moonstargayzing



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mimo, MoChaeng, OT9 - Freeform, Polyamory, Smut, jeongmi, namo - Freeform, sanayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargayzing/pseuds/moonstargayzing
Summary: Welcome to the drabble dumpster!I write things when I'm inspired. This is where I put them.TWICE ships. All the ships. No one is safe.There will be smut, fluff, angst, crack, ??? Hope you enjoy : )Prompts welcome! Don't be shy :)Prompt Format: ship / short background and information; specifics you want to see, etc.





	1. [M] NaMo Stripper AU

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter List:  
> Chapter 1: [M] NaMo Stripper AU  
> Chapter 2: OT9/MoChaeng/2Yeon YES or YES Livestream  
> Chapter 3: MiMo Childhood AU  
> Chapter 4: SaNayeon Vampire AU  
> Chapter 5: MiMo Little Things  
> Chapter 6: JeongMi Orchestra AU  
> Chapter 7: Myoui Mina - Acrostic Poems  
> Chapter 8: Jihyo/OT9 Thanksgiving  
> Chapter 9: [M] SaMo Kinky Girlfriends AU  
> Chapter 10: Tzuyu/OT9 Dear Santa  
> Chapter 11: MiTzu Smoke  
> Chapter 12: OT9 500 Subs!  
> Chapter 13: Dahmochaeyu Gaybies Chat  
> Chapter 14: Michaeng/OT9 Valentine's Day  
> Chapter 15: Sahyo Afterschool AU Pt. 1  
> Chapter 16: Sahyo ft. 2Yeon/Mimo Afterschool AU Pt. 2  
> Chapter 17: [M] Misamo (Mimo) Caught Pt. 1  
> Chapter 18: [M - BDSM] Misamo (2na) Caught Pt. 2  
> Chapter 19: Dachaetzu Baby Cub (Thank you for 1k subs on aff!)  
> Chapter 20: Mimoyeon Taking Care of You  
> Chapter 21: OT9/Jeongmi For Mina.  
> Chapter 22: Misamo It’s Always Been You (And You)  
>  
> 
> Some of these may be turning into full works soon! I'm in the process of editing a few ideas.
> 
> Thank you for visiting! I write TWICE and MAMAMOO fics and am currently in the process of writing Red Velvet as well.  
> Feel free to subscribe to me on aff and follow my twitter/curiouscat by the same name @moonstargayzing. Please don't hesitate to comment on here or message me on twitter/ask questions on curiouscat with ideas or critiques! I'd love to hear them all (also come scream about TWICE with me - my babies !!).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon only wanted a drink. She didn't expect Momo.

                                                                                                              

 

_'Cause your love's got the best of me_

_And, baby, you're making a fool of me_

_You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

_'Cause, baby, you got me, you got me so crazy, baby_

Crazy in Love - Beyonce.

 

Nayeon glanced at her phone. It was nearing eleven; the night was still young. A slew of message notifications littered her screen, and she sighed as she placed it back in her clutch. Everyone could wait. She'd reply in the morning. Right now, all she wanted was a strong drink.

 

Waving over the bartender, a handsome female with soft features yet unmistakable masculinity, she ordered a glass of scotch. Her drink was served, not without a wink passed her way. Scoffing, she took a sip before setting the glass down, shuddering as she felt the burning liquid slide down her throat.

 

“Never seen your face around here before. I'd remember it,” a voice husked from above her. Looking up, she found the bartender's eyes boring into her, a smirk formed on those delicate lips.

 

“I'm just passing through. You'll forget me soon enough,” she returned the smirk before walking away, finding another table in the semi-crowded bar, close to the stage. Live music was playing, and the band was really into it. She let herself get lost in the music, nursing her drink slowly.

 

* * *

 

Nayeon was a lightweight, yet she still sipped on the strong alcohol like she could handle it. Blinking up through hazy vision, she realized the atmosphere had changed. The lights had dimmed, dark purple and red filtering across the stage, and she caught the tail end of an MC introducing someone, the band long gone.

 

“Without further ado, our new starlet: Peach!” A smatter of applause followed, and she lifted her head with interest as a deep bass pulsed through the room, a remix of ‘Crazy in Love’ playing over the speakers. Where the band had been earlier, curtains pulled back, revealing a scantily-clad blonde beauty hanging upside-down at the top of a metal pole, its shine glistening in the crimson lighting. Nayeon set down her glass.

 

The room seemed to collectively hold its breath as the girl slowly slid her way down, legs clinging to the pole all the way as her hands hung loosely before her. At the last second, she pulled herself upright, hugging the pole with her arms as she let her legs swing free, throwing her body in a wide arc around the metal affixture with grace and poise that made Nayeon sit up a little straighter, watching her with keen interest.

 

The girl continued spiraling around the pole as she let gravity work before touching bare feet daintily to the stage, stepping closer to the waiting crowd. Hands found their way trailing up her fishnet-clad thighs, past leather booty shorts and over defined abs. They ghosted over her matching black lace bralette, arcing over her head as she performed a well-practiced dance routine, pulling men and women alike into a trance of her own making.

 

When she kneeled, gyrating her hips, hoots and hollers could be heard over the sound of the music. She flashed a wink as she crawled on all fours, throwing her head back, bringing her long blonde tresses up in a messy arc, blending with the red light. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Nayeon swore she saw a fiery halo light up behind her in that moment.

 

The girl sure knew how to rile up a crowd, and she kept it coming. Going back to the pole, she grinded herself against it, mouth opening in small gasps, and the crowd ate it up, several men standing and trying to get a closer look. Nayeon found her body leaning forward, trying to look over the shoulders of a few to get a better view.

 

She caught the tail end of the female throwing off her shorts, casting them to the side and flashing her black lace thong at the audience, running her hands up her own ass and bending over before turning back around, performing one last run on the pole. It was over soon after it started, and the curtains closed, taking the girl with them. Hearing the excited crowd cheering for more with enthusiastic applause, Nayeon blinked dazedly before downing the rest of her drink in one go, letting out a hiss at the sensation. Slamming the glass down on the table, she couldn’t find a way to get the image of that blonde-haired vixen out of her mind.

 

That night, Nayeon slept fitfully, the image of a golden siren running hands down her sinful body branded in her mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you'd like to see more of this kind of content! It's always encouraging and helps me write more <3


	2. OT9/MoChaeng/2Yeon YES or YES Livestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by these pics: https://twitter.com/TWICEpeachMOMO/status/1059452959107407872?s=09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those MoChaeng pics were too soft for me not to write something short about them. I hope you're all enjoying TWICE's comeback as much as I have been! Come scream with me on twitter @moonstargayzing please. They're going to be the death of me someday, I swear.
> 
> A MiMo short will be up soon, loves. <3

 

“Make sure to get my pretty angles, unnie,” Momo whines a bit playfully as she poses elegantly for the camera..

 

“All of your angles are pretty, Momoring,” Nayeon replies smoothly, snapping two photos of Momo in her black crop top before their YES or YES Livestream. Jeongyeon is beside her, beaming proudly at her photographer girlfriend.

 

“Yah, stop hitting on my girl!” Chaeyoung materializes out of almost nowhere, leaning over Momo eagerly.

 

“Did you just say ‘yah’? Learn to have some respect for your elders, kiddo,” Nayeon huffs, indignant, ready to drop the camera and stomp over to knock some sense into the younger's head. And she would have, if not for Jeongyeon's smooth arms wrapping around her waist, coos in her ear succeeding in keeping her in place.

 

“My baby girl isn't a kiddo; she's the sweetest girlfriend and a beast in bed-” Chaeyoung shuts Momo up with a kiss, and Nayeon's incoherent screams can be heard in the background. Hoots and hollers join the mix; Sana and Dahyun are most definitely watching. Mina remains engrossed in her mobile game; the chaos is a common occurrence, and she can't find herself to be bothered.

 

“Children, please! We're live in five minutes!” Jihyo sighs as Tzuyu pats her head softly. Her gaybies will be the death of her someday.


	3. MiMo Childhood AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo falls for her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too many ideas lately, but not enough time on my hands to write them all- 
> 
> SaNayeon next, loves. <3

 

When Momo sees the young girl crying on the sidewalk, she doesn’t hesitate to rush over by her side.

“Why are you crying?”

The young girl looks up, eyes glistening and fresh tears staining her cheeks, and Momo swears she can’t see anything else anymore.

When the crying begins anew, she huffs, sitting beside the other girl and hugging her, pressing a kiss to her head. Her older sister had always done the same for her, and she didn’t know how else to make this strange girl stop crying. After patting the other girl’s head for a few minutes, she notices the sobs turning to sniffles, and lets go of her slowly.

“Are you feeling better now…?” she asks gently. Her older sister would be proud.

“Y-Yes… thank you,” the girl mumbles through a small pout. Momo’s smile is brighter than the sun.

“What were you crying about?” she pokes the other girl’s cheek, fascinated by the mole on her nose.

“I… I saw an ant… and I wanted to help it carry some food home, but I accidentally squished it,” the girl confesses, before fresh tears spring to her eyes. Momo decides to keep to herself that she enjoys stomping on ant hills that she finds on her daily adventures. This girl is so pure, and she wants to protect her from the world.

 

* * *

 

“Yah, Hirai, we’re gonna be late! I can't be late to my first day of middle school!” a pillow whacks her out of her pleasant dream, and she grumbles.

“Five more minutes…” feeling the pillow smack her again, she grumbles, flopping over with a huff. She sighs in satisfaction as she hears her assailant retreat, snuggling back under the covers.

The brief peace ends when a body lands on top of her, and she yelps, the wind knocked out of her. Opening her eyes begrudgingly, her breath gets taken away yet again by the gummy smile filling her vision.

Sleeping is nothing if she gets to see this while awake.

 

* * *

 

Hot tears race down her cheeks. Arms wrap around her comfortingly, and she chokes back a sob, burying herself in a warm embrace.

“Oh, Momo…” she hears Sana's voice from above her, echoing throughout the bathroom stall they were currently in.

Memories of the eager boy's eyes holding a promposal sign in front of a shocked Mina flood her mind, and she gives in to the pain, clinging to Sana's shirt tightly.

She had always known, deep down inside. When Sana showed up, cheerful and bright, and so very gay, she began questioning herself. The proud lesbian's addition to make their perfect trio had made her realize that Mina was the one who had always been, and would always be.

But now, it was too late.

 

* * *

 

“When are we going dress shopping?” Momo stops doodling to look up at Mina, the girl's face never failing to take some of her breath away.

“Mm, this weekend? What color tux is Jackson getting? You should match with him,” she replies, returning to her doodle. She tries to stay upbeat for Mina, she always has, and she always will.

“Jackson? Momo, were you listening at all? I told him I couldn't go with him when I already had two of the best dates in the world.”

Momo's hand stills, and she looks into those bright orbs for any hint of teasing, or perhaps regret- but she sees none. If she had known she could fall harder, she would have prepared more.

 

* * *

 

Fiddling with the matching corsage that she had with the other two girls, Momo suppresses a smirk as she sees Jackson's fallen face sneaking glances over at the girl beside her. While he had another date, it was no secret that basketball star Wang Jackson had a crush on the reserved ballet prodigy, Myoui Mina.

But Mina had chosen Momo and Sana, and that was enough.

Her friendship was enough.

 


	4. SaNayeon Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood. Sana is turned and finds a world of blood. Nayeon finds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a prequel to a fic at some point. Let me know if you want to see more of this universe!
> 
>  
> 
> Happy MOMO Day!! As always, follow me @moonstargayzing on Twitter for gay content and let me know what you want to see more of <3 Have a great day celebrating the wonder and beauty that is Hirai Momo, loves.

 

Blood.

There is so much blood. Sana chokes and writhes, the hot liquid spewing from her neck, coating her favorite shirt, drenching her hair, pooling all over the wooden floorboards beneath her. Searing pain clouds her vision, and the hazy figure above her continues pinning her down, lapping at the red that never stops flowing.

It seems like an eternity before darkness engulfs her, the pain fading away to peaceful nothingness.

* * *

Blood.

Sana jolts upright, gasping for air that never comes before hissing in pain, clutching and grabbing at her chest, her head, her stomach. Her teeth hurt, her lips feel sharpness prickling against them. Everything is burning, and all she can think about is blood.

* * *

Blood.

The victim that had fallen to her frenzy when she had awoken lies still. She has no recollection of how she had ended up here, in this alley, feasting on the crimson that smeared his features, the red that splattered the wall like a modern graffiti work. The taste leaves her buzzing, the feeling of the liquid humming in her veins.

She feels alive, and she throws her head back and laughs, choking a bit as the remaining liquid trickles down her throat.

* * *

Blood.

That is all she sees as she chokes on her own saliva, the red liquid coming out of her every time she heaves. Rivulets of scarlet gush out between parted lips, trickling down the drain.

Everything is harsh and burning, and the cool night air feels like icy daggers against her throat.

She almost screams when she feels something against her back, falling over and hissing. No words had left her lips since she had been turned. A monster was what she was made into, and a monster she would be.

“Calm down there, little one. First time feeding?” A low chuckle breaks through the burning pain, and it sounds so warm, so at peace. She growls, fangs growing and glinting in the moonlight.

“No one told you to take it slow, hmm?” The hand on her back moves to stroke her head softly, and she would whimper if she could.

Turning harshly, she resumes her position on her hands and knees, choking out the last remains of the blood that she had engorged herself on blissfully mere hours ago, and her stomach twists sharply at the loss. She was going to die. Could she even die?

“Come, kitten. I'll teach you how to be a vampire.” While the words are soft, they come out as a command, and she is too dizzy to refuse. She wants to die, she wants the pain to stop. She wants blood.

* * *

Blood.

Cuddled against her mistress, Sana sighs softly. Her fangs are aching, pressing insistently against her lower lip. Just a bit more, and she's going to break the skin again. The other vampire chuckles, hooking fingers under her jaw and bringing her chin up so she can face her.

“Someone's hungry again, hmm? What am I going to do with you, kitten?”

A wine glass full of crimson is lifted to her lips, and she waits for her command, the sharpness of her fangs humming against her lip. She can hardly resist as the aroma fills her senses, but she waits. Punishment at the hands of Im Nayeon is not what she wants right now, not when her need to drink is overwhelming.

“Drink.”

At those words, Sana eagerly begins to lap at the liquid, choking a bit in her haste.

“Slow down, kitten. A stomachache won't do you any good,” Nayeon chuckles, pulling the glass away slightly, smirking at the whine that leaves the younger's lips. She relents not soon after, and Sana takes the rest of it in, drinking slowly and whimpering as the older woman caresses her back tenderly.

If anyone had asked Sana what her plans were after graduating college, being a vampire had never crossed her mind. But laying here, begging Im Nayeon for more, is where she finds herself.

Her body still hums for blood. But it sings for Nayeon.


	5. MiMo Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some short drabbles of a (light??) angst mimo oneshot that’ll happen at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a work titled ‘Birthday Kisses’ for Momo’s recent birthday; please check it out and give it some love! It’s OT9 (Momo’s dating them all) and I wrote it at 3am but I love it and it’s my baby because Momo is my baby. They’re all my babies. 
> 
> As usual, come stop by my twitter @ moonstargayzing and scream with me about how beautiful they are and how well they’re doing--

 

 

A pair of arms wrap around her, comforting hands finding their way through Momo’s hair, stroking it gently in the way only one person can. And she chokes back another sob, because it’s Mina, the only one who can hold her like this is Mina, and the only one who understands is Mina.

 

* * *

 

She lets out a soft laugh, one that grabs your attention in the way only Mina can pull off. Momo watches, and in that moment, she falls. She falls for the quiet, introverted girl.

 

* * *

 

It's there. In the moments Momo leans her cheek on Mina's shoulder when they're in public, in the countless times Momo tucks her head into the crook of Mina's neck when they're watching a movie at home, in the way she watches her when all nine of them are together. It's not enough, but it's love.

  
  



	6. JeongMi Orchestra AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myoui Mina is the high school orchestra's clarinet first chair. Yoo Jeongyeon doesn't know how she got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light high school orchestra AU - I have a few more scenes written out, and it'll definitely be a oneshot! This is just a teaser, of sorts. I'm not sure if it's very good, so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> As always, follow me on twitter @ moonstargayzing for that gay content - my dms are always open for screaming :)

 

“Hey, Minari. Can you help me with this part? I can't seem to get it right,” Jeongyeon whispers, wary of the conductor's sharp gaze.

The clarinet prodigy pats her thigh comfortingly before turning back to their shared music stand, ready for the conductor's signal. Lifting her clarinet to her lips, she plays, and Jeongyeon almost comes in late because she’s lost in the beauty of her side profile.

* * *

“There’s a quarter rest.”

Looking up from where she’s placing her clarinet in its case, she furrows her brows.

“What?”

“The part you needed help with. There’s a quarter rest that you’re missing. I marked it for you, so you can practice it on your own.” her music score is held in front of her face, and Jeongyeon smiles before taking it gratefully.

“What would I do without you, Minari? Come on, let’s go to that diner you like. My treat,” she offers, as she places her music in her folder.

“I can’t, I have ballet practice. Rain check?”

Jeongyeon can only nod, watching the younger girl leave.

* * *

Yoo Jeongyeon didn’t know how she got here. Chaeyoung would say, “because of your gay ass,” and she’s not wrong, but Jeongyeon would never give her the satisfaction of being right.

Jeongyeon never imagined being in an orchestra, let alone playing the clarinet. If anything, she had always fancied playing something… bigger. Like a trombone, perhaps. Or a cello. But here she was, spending her free hours after school-

The sound of the conductor’s baton hitting the top of the metal music stand makes her jump a bit in her seat.

“Our competition is in a month, Miss Yoo. Please refrain from daydreaming during practice.” As Conductor Park walks back to her podium, Mina glances over, whispering a quick “Sorry for not warning you” with a pitying look. Jeongyeon doesn’t blame her, she knows it’s hard when they sit in the front row. She gives her a quick smile, and the dazzling one she receives in return makes her stomach warm.

Yoo Jeongyeon knows how she got here.


	7. Myoui Mina - Acrostic Poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of acrostic poems for Myoui Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each one was written in four minutes because I have a weird rule about not taking longer than five minutes to write a poem-
> 
> As always, follow me @ moonstargayzing on Twitter for gay content <3

 

Acrostic poem. Myoui Mina.  
MIMO  
  
Momo is like a soft whisper in the breeze.  
You turn your head, searching for the sweet sound  
Only for you to be lost, swimming in a vast ocean  
Under the threatening skies she finds you.  
In your heart, you know it's too late  
Mina, my dear. Don't you know she's already yours?  
Into the depths you plunge, for it is  
Now that you finally realize. You have been breathing in the wetness that is Momo's  
All along, and now that you know, you're drowning.

 

* * *

 

Acrostic poem. Myoui Mina.  
  
My lips taste of bubblegum drops and  
Your hands feel like soft morning dew.  
Our feet splash in this lovely puddle  
Under the old withered tree as we dance  
In this canopy of stars.  
Maybe this is where we were meant to be  
I'm sure you've shared this thought  
Now and forever, be my soul  
And I'll hold your heart, this promise is true.  


* * *

 

Acrostic poem. Myoui Mina.

  
Maybe there was a time when we could've found one another, and all would have been right.  
Your eyes, I see them. They stain  
On every page I see them, on every ceiling tile.  
Under my lips I feel you, beneath burning fingertips.  
In your mind I stand anew, not broken like the  
Mess you made me, like the one who tore away your happiness  
In the shadows that we used to call home  
Now, you're mine. Now, I'm gone.  
And we haven't known the difference.


	8. Jihyo/OT9 Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, all of you who live in the US! I wanted to write something short, but life has been pretty hectic. I got to see my puppy again after months apart so I'm pretty happy and warm right now, and wanted to share the love. I hope you are all staying warm as the weather gets colder and if you didn't get to spend time with your family, that you've been able to spend time with loved ones. <3  
> It's been super crazy these days so I only spent around ten minutes writing this; I'm sorry if it's rough!  
> As always, follow me on twitter @ moonstargayzing for gay content! I'm working on a few smuts/aus right now but finals are coming up so we'll see how this goes.

 

 

 

It’s times like these when Jihyo remembers why she loves this. Why she loves being a singer, singing her heart out on the stage as she flashes smiles at the camera and waves of screaming fans. Why she stays awake late into the night after arriving home from filmings, performances, and fanmeetings, only to do it all over again early the next day. Why she trained for ten years, pouring her blood, sweat, and tears into achieving her dream.

 

There’s something special about having all nine of them huddled around a small feast their manager prepared for them, eating their fill after another exhausting day. Nayeon’s front teeth poke out as she chomps down on a baby carrot, truly looking like a bunny. Jeongyeon takes large bites, each heaping spoonful not dropping a single grain of rice as it enters her mouth. Momo smiles happily around her jokbal, leaning against Sana, who holds a roll of kimbap while Mina rests on her lap, taking turns as they bite down on the tasty treat. Dahyun and Chaeyoung make faces as they mime shoving baby carrots up their noses, and Tzuyu eats quietly, content with her warm soup. Jihyo smiles at them all before taking a bite of her own kimbap, glad to know they are all eating well.

 

While they can’t go home to see their families, the nine of them take care of each other pretty well. Jihyo trained for forever to achieve her dream, but she’d choose this family over anything else in a heartbeat. And when they all smile up at her, tired eyes full of love, she knows they feel it, too.


	9. [M] SaMo Kinky Girlfriends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana needs to let off some steam.
> 
> Contains: mommy/baby girl, spanking, toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a kinky oneshot for SaMo - I'm not sure where all of it's going yet, but here's a preview. Don't read this at work/school, kids! Very NSFW. : )

 

 

  
Sana runs her fingers through her hair in frustration, heels clacking on the blacktop as she gets into her car. Tossing off the shoes, she floors it, racing her way through the sheets. Her boss had yelled at her today for something that was definitely not her fault, and she loosens the tie around her neck, fidgeting as her fingers tap the steering wheel.  
Sana needs to blow off some steam, and she knows just how to do it.  
Pressing call, ringing tones fill her car speakers only twice before the line is picked up.  
“Babe…?” Momo’s voice is groggy, and she feels bad for waking her girlfriend up. It’s her day off, and she knows the girl needs her rest. But Sana is desperate.  
“Baby girl. I'll be home in fifteen. You know what to do.”  
The sound of Momo clearing her throat softly cuts through the brief silence.  
“Yes, mommy. Do you want me to stay on the line?” Sana almost sighs in relief when she knows her girlfriend is willing to go with it. She thanks all the gods she can think of for blessing her with an understanding lover who would do anything for her.  
“No, sweetheart. Mommy has to try to obey traffic laws. I want you wet and ready by the time I get home.” Her tone is commanding and suggestive, and she can hear Momo’s breath hitch. She grips the steering wheel tighter, and says a quick “love you” before hanging up.

 

* * *

Entering their shared apartment, Sana is greeted by the sight of a very naked Momo with her legs spread open on the couch, a hand palming her breast while the other presses a vibrator to her clit. Soft moans escaped parted lips, and hooded eyes lift to meet her own.  
“W-welcome home, mommy…”  
Sana’s eyes rake hungrily over her girlfriend’s body, and she hums softly, tossing her heels off and making her way over to the couch.  
“Such a good baby girl, already so wet for mommy. Were you thinking of me while you touched yourself?”  
“Mmh- yes, mommy, I was imagining your body on mine, your fingers in me-” Momo lets out a gasp, and her body seizes up. Just having Sana close and breathing in her ear drives her over the edge.  
“Ah-- Sanaya…..” the moan would've been music to Sana’s ears if it hadn't broken one of the rules of their play. Momo’s eyes flutter open in shock, flashing a glint of guilt. She had come without permission. The look on Sana’s eyes says it all, and Momo feels herself get worked up once again just seeing that hard expression on her girlfriend’s face.  
“Hands and knees, baby girl.” At her command, Momo nods meekly, vibrator turned off and abandoned as she gets herself into position at Sana’s feet. A hand meets her ass sharply a moment later, and she rocks forward with a cry, not quite prepared. Sana tuts lightly, rubbing the offended area gently as she speaks.  
“I was home for less than a minute, and you already broke one of the rules. Do we need to go over them again, baby?” Her words seem to give her a choice, but Momo knows better. She hangs her head low before speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you'd like to see more of this kind of content! I'm not always up to write this sort of thing but if it's what everyone wants then I'll try my best to deliver <3
> 
> As always, follow me @ moonstargayzing for that gay uwu


	10. Tzuyu/OT9 Dear Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu might still believe in Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Santa, I mean readers, I've been kind of naughty recently since I got writer’s block. Please forgive me- here's a short piece that's super late for Christmas. Hopefully this puts me back on the nice list.  
> Sidenote: BUBG doesn't exist, but my sleepy brain thought it'd be cute. Someone should make it a thing :) a PUBG mod for the masses.

 

 

 

 _Used to feel lonely and empty_  
_But December is no longer lonely_  
  
_The best thing i ever did_  
_Was that I met you_  
_The best thing I never did_  
_Was that I never broke up with you and that I'm still with you_

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Santa,

Today, Nayeon unnie wanted me to find Jeongyeon unnie so she could bother her. I usually pretend to ignore her and hope she goes to pester someone else, but I helped her today. I guess this doesn't count as a completely good deed since Jeongyeon unnie made me promise not to let Nayeon unnie know where she was, but the smile on the oldest unnie’s face when she found her was nice. I'm nice.

Forever nice,

Tzuyu

  
Dear Santa,

Today, I let Jeongyeon unnie read my precious collection of novels. I didn't even say anything when she opened the cover a little more and bent it. I also helped her build her Lego set. She looked very happy. I like it when Jeongyeon unnie is happy. Sometimes she looks grumpy, kinda like when Gucci just wakes up from a nap.

Not grumpy,

Tzuyu

  
Dear Santa,

Today, I let Momo unnie cuddle me after eating dinner and watching a movie. She's so cuddly. I don't like hugs all the time, but Momo unnie deserves nice hugs. I like hugging her. Now I'm stuck because she fell asleep. My arm feels funny.

Numb,

Tzuyu

  
Dear Santa,

Today, I got Sana unnie an ice pack and some water when she bumped into the coffee table and stubbed her toe. I didn't even glare when she yelled in my ear. Sana unnie is clumsy, but it works out for her, I think. She gets lots of attention and hugs from the unnies.

Losing hearing,

Tzuyu

  
Dear Santa,

Today, I helped Jihyo unnie cook dinner. She looked kinda tired so I helped prepare what I could and helped her finish faster. She gave me a hug after. I guess it was soft. The unnies liked the food, too. I like seeing them eat. They might be a little messy, but the way their cheeks bulge makes me laugh.

In a food coma,

Tzuyu

  
Dear Santa,

Today, I played BUBG with Mina unnie. It stands for “Bubbles Unknown Battlegrounds”. I know she likes playing it a lot, and she seemed kinda lonely today. She had to keep reviving me because I got shot a couple times with their bubble guns, but I was good at driving the bubble machine, so she was happy about that. I like it when Mina unnie gets into her games. She gets so excited and occasionally keyboard smashes, but it's fun to see the quietest unnie let loose.

Lost in bubbles,

Tzuyu

  
Dear Santa,

Today, I played tag with Dahyun unnie. We ran around the apartment and almost smashed the TV. It's Dahyun unnie’s fault, I swear! She didn't look where she was going and almost careened into it. Jeongyeon unnie tugged her back just in time. We sat and played a board game after that.

Almost in trouble,

Tzuyu

  
Dear Santa,

Today, I did stretches with Chaeyoungie to help her get taller. I promised her that if they ever knew how, I would donate one cm so that she could reach 160. She thanked me while touching her toes, so I guess that's fine. Secretly, I hope she stays the same size. I like being able to wrap around her like this.

Tall,

Tzuyu

  
Dear Santa,

Today, the unnies helped me bake cookies to leave out for you when you come to visit. We’ll leave some milk and some leftover cake, too. Even if you think I wasn't good enough this year, I hope you'll still grant me one wish. Please let me stay with my unnies for a long time. Getting to know them was the best thing I ever did.

Warm,

Tzuyu

 

 

 


	11. MiTzu Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone is asleep, Tzuyu smokes alone to look at the stars. Mina becomes her reason not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for being patient! Life has been pretty messy as of late, and writer’s block was so real I could almost taste it.   
> I have started a chaptered fic called “Blood” based on the SaNayeon drabble I wrote in Chapter 4. It includes TWICE, SNSD, f(x), Red Velvet, and MAMAMOO, so you’ll be able to see all your favorite gays. I’m not sure where I’m going with the plot yet, so please go over and give it some love and hit me up on twitter @moonstargayzing with some ideas/prompts if you have something specific you want to see! I have lots of ships planned and even I don’t know who will win in the end yet- convince me, maybe?  
> This drabble is a short exercise as I try to get over my writer’s block. Hope you enjoy <3

 

 

 

The balcony door slides open and closed, and Tzuyu quickly puts out her cigarette on the railing, smoke curling up as ashes litter its surface.

“I won’t tell the others, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Mina’s quiet voice drifts through the silence of the night. Tzuyu turns her head as the older girl approaches, relief shown on her features as they lean on the railing together, looking out at the stars above. 

It’s a calm night, the stars shining brightly, unhindered by the clouds that covered the sky during the day. Mina stays silent, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold bites at her skin through her loose t-shirt. She should’ve worn something warmer before stepping out. Tzuyu notices, and turns to head back inside. 

“It’s cold. We should go back in.” Wordlessly, Mina follows her, and they both retire to their respective rooms. 

 

* * *

 

Mina finds her again the next day, and Tzuyu gives her a nod as she slides next to her, not bothering to put out her cigarette this time, taking a long drag and making sure to blow the smoke out downwind from the older girl.

Mina says nothing, waiting for her to finish smoking before heading inside with her, and they both return to their own rooms once again.

 

* * *

 

The third day, Tzuyu doesn’t even turn when she hears Mina approach, instead staring out onto the streets below, watching the cars zoom by as she finishes up her cigarette.

“Why do you do it?” Mina’s voice doesn’t carry any hint of malice, only curiosity. Tzuyu takes her time before answering, taking her last drag before putting it out on the railing, watching as the ashes get blown away by the breeze.

“It gives me an excuse to come outside, to watch the city below. To think of all of those people down there, imagine what their lives are like. To look up at the stars and see how vast the universe is, while I stand here, alone and quiet with clouds of smoke that will never reach them.”

It’s almost poetic, it’s almost quiet, and Mina finds herself looking over at the younger girl, wondering when she had become this eloquent, when she had become this contemplative, and how none of the other girls had never noticed.

When they go back to their rooms that night, Tzuyu notices that Mina had been wearing her jacket this time, like she hadn’t just woken up in the middle of the night.

 

* * *

 

On the fourth day, Tzuyu closes her bedroom door behind her, padding softly over to the living room with her hand clutching her box of cigarettes and lighter in her pocket. Mina’s sitting on the couch in the dark, wearing her jacket, and Tzuyu almost jumps out of her skin when she stands.

“What are you doing, unnie?”

“I was wondering when you’d come out. You’re later than usual.”

“...I didn’t know you were waiting for me,” Tzuyu scoffs, turning to walk to the balcony. Mina’s hand grasps hers, and she turns.

“You don’t have to stay with me, you know. I like being alone.” Mina follows her anyway, and waits for her to finish her cigarette once again. Once she puts it out, Mina turns to leave, thinking Tzuyu will follow, but instead, a soft hand touches hers, almost tentatively.

“...Thank you. For staying.”

Mina turns, a soft smile gracing her features, her voice so quiet, if it wasn't for the still night air, Tzuyu wouldn't have been able to hear it.

“For you, anything.”

 

* * *

 

On the fifth day, Tzuyu sneaks out of her room a bit earlier, not wanting to make Mina wait. She finds no one in the living room, and brushes off the sinking feeling in her chest as she steps out onto the balcony, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as she inhales. Smoke pours from her lips, swirling in the midnight air, and she looks up at the cloudy night, cursing when it starts to pour out of nowhere, the fat drops of rain dampening the rolled paper between her fingers.

The door slams open, and Mina drags Tzuyu inside, the cigarette already put out from the sudden downpour. She wraps Tzuyu in a towel that she surprisingly had ready, drying her off as she snatches the cigarette from her fingers, wrapping it in a napkin and tossing it out in the trash. Tzuyu is ushered to her room, the towel still resting on her shoulders.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Tzuyu sneezes, and Jihyo looks over worriedly, fussing over the youngest and heating her some soup before they’re due to leave for their schedule. By the time they all return that night, Tzuyu’s forehead is hot to the touch, and she’s sent to bed immediately while the rest of the members gather in the living room to watch a movie.

Nobody notices Mina get up and leave.

Tzuyu looks up as Mina enters with a damp washcloth, placing it on her forehead and helping her drink some water and take some medicine. They stay in silence, Tzuyu laying down with Mina sitting at the side of her bed, until Tzuyu drifts off to sleep, and Mina does too.

 

* * *

 

Tzuyu’s fever is gone in two days, and she finds herself on the balcony once again. As she reaches in her pocket, feeling the box of cigarettes under her fingers, a stick of gum appears in front of her face. She looks over at Mina, not having noticed the other girl by her side. Quirking her brow curiously, she takes it.

“Try chewing this instead of smoking,” Mina shrugs, popping her own piece of gum in her mouth. “You can still look at the stars and the city below, but without the risk of getting cancer.”

Tzuyu mumbles her thanks, her hand lifting from her pocket, dropping the box back into its spot as she unwraps the paper, popping the gum in her mouth.

They stay there, side by side, looking out at the stars together. 

 

* * *

 

“Orion.” Tzuyu looks over at Mina, taking the piece of gum offered as she tilts her head in question. She had hesitated before taking out her cigarettes tonight, her fingers playing with her lighter before the older girl had entered the balcony.

“It’s my favorite constellation. I used to look up at the stars clouded with my own smoke. I could always find Orion, especially when I was down,” Mina murmurs, as she looks into the sky, eyes never leaving the constellation.

“Point it out for me?” Tzuyu breathes, stepping closer. Mina points out each star, tracing them with her finger until Tzuyu can see it on her own, and when she looks over at the younger girl, at her large doe eyes full of wonder, she smiles.

 

* * *

 

Mina finds Tzuyu looking at the stars intently the next day, the familiar shape of the box of cigarettes in her pocket missing. She hands her a stick of gum, and Tzuyu takes it with a soft smile.

They find Orion together, their breaths leaving soft puffs of smoke in the chilly night air.


	12. OT9 500 Subs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls celebrate 500 subs and break the 4th wall.

 

 

“BABES, BABES!!1” Sana screams, almost dropping her phone.

“What is it?!” both Jihyo and Nayeon rush over, Jihyo’s cooking forgotten on the stove and Nayeon’s plushy abandoned on the floor. Momo and Jeongyeon look up from where they’re tussling on the couch, Momo slowly untangling her limbs from around Jeongyeon’s long legs. 

Dahyun waddles over, wrapping her arms around Sana’s waist with a pout, and Chaeyoung and Mina shuffle out of their room with linked hands, hair messy and clothes wrinkled as they approach (they were napping, you perverts). Tzuyu gently places down the book she was reading on the arm of the couch, glad that Jeongyeon’s legs finally aren’t kicking onto her lap from Jeongmo’s scuffle. 

Sana cradles her phone in her hands, holding it out for the rest of the girls to see. 

“We got 500 subscribers!” She claps her hands, dropping her phone for real this time, and Mina pulls her hand away from Chaeyoung’s with lightning speed, diving and catching the phone just in time with a grace only she could pull off. Chaeyoung pouts sleepily as Mina leaves her side, but they’re all used to Sana’s antics.

“REALLY?!” Nayeon’s loud voice breaks through the muttering, and she jumps in excitement, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck and nearly choking the poor girl.

“This calls for a celebration!!” Dahyun already has a crazy wig on, and no one knows where she got it from. Chaeyoung’s awake now, and she grabs the disco ball, Momo busting some moves before the music even starts.

Tzuyu smiles, watching the craziness unfold as Jihyo rushes to their stash of alcohol. Over the din, the distinct sound of the fire alarm goes off, and all movements halt.

“Unnie, something’s burning…” Tzuyu points at the kitchen, and Jihyo gasps. There’s a mini fire in the pan, and Momo leaps into action, pointing the fire extinguisher at the flame and sweeping it in a wide arc with surprising skill (almost like she’s done it many times before). The stream only makes the makeshift party more fun, the girls giggling and screaming as they dance. 

Tzuyu stands in the corner, shaking her head softly before breaking the fourth wall with a grin. 

“They’re crazy, but I love them. I guess you already know that, readers. Thanks for sticking with us and I hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoy hanging out with you! Until next time.” with a little wave, she turns back to join the fun, and Mina looks over at her quizzically. No one else notices in the chaos, but maybe that’s for the best.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up today and saw that I had 500 subs on AFF. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH?! It’s been a pleasure writing and I hope to continue to do so. I wrote this short drabble in around 15 minutes because I’m really busy but I wanted to show some appreciation :”) I’m so happy that there are people who enjoy my writing. Thank you <3
> 
> Please let me know if you have any prompts you want to see; it’s easier to write when someone gives me an idea :”) Also, shameless plug but I have other stories as well if you want to check them out! See you soon, loves <3


	13. Dahmochaeyu Gaybies Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo creates a groupchat for the gaybies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: dachaetzu won the poll! Unfortunately, I tried a new kind of writing style for that drabble and I really don’t like how it’s turning out. So here’s a dachaetzu + momo crack drabble that no one asked for because dahmochaeyu is the softest thing and you can fight me on this D:   
> I don’t know if it really qualifies as crack; it’d be easier if I could use emojis and it’s almost 4am but hope you enjoy! As always, follow me @moonstargayzing on twitter for gay content and also to send me prompts/ideas or just scream about these cuties with me <3

 

Sunday 3:54 PM

[Momo added Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun to the chat.]

Tzuyu: ?  
Dahyun: HI EVERYONE  
Chaeyoung: sup homies

[Momo changed Momo’s name to momosus]

Tzuyu: Calling yourself Jesus now, are you?  
momosus: yea u seen tht meme of godjihyo bitin my shoulder  
Dahyun: ;qe3rwewfdispu  
Chaeyoung: …...  
momosus: like peter parker bcaem spooderman bc of a spuderbit  
Tzuyu: Please use proper spelling. We can’t understand you.  
momosus: ik u can u jus not tryin hard enuf  
Dahyun: SORRY I FELL WHAT DID I MISS  
Chaeyoung: nothin much dubs  
momosus: so if godjihyo bit my shoulder im gay jesus now !!!  
momosus: yall bowdown 2 moosus  
Chaeyoung: i thot hayley kiyoko was lesbian jesus…?  
Tzuyu: moosus……..  
Chaeyoung: sup cow  
Dahyun: owow???  
momosus: *MOMOSUS :”(

[momosus changed Tzuyu’s name to meanknae.]  
[momosus changed Chaeyoung’s name to cutie.]  
[momosus changed Dahyun’s name to gayfu.]

meanknae: ….  
cutie: omg momoring ily  
momosus: OMG CHAENGIE ILY2!!!!!!1111111111  
gayfu: is this supposed to be for tofu or waifu……  
momosus: o  
momosus: y not bothhhh ;)

[meanknae changed Tzuyu’s name to puppylover]

cutie: chewy u sound like a furry stopit  
momosus: OOF  
gayfu: wait… so what’s happening?  
puppylover: stop hating, chaeyoung.  
momosus: hahHHEHEHE chewys alrd losing h er propr grammr!11  
puppylover: …..  
cutie: momo y r u so cute  
momosus: excse me its momosus  
cutie: ….i take it back  
puppylover: so, unnie… why did you gather us here?  
gayfu: because she’s gay  
puppylover: we’re all gay, dahyun unnie.  
cutie: ….chewy’s right  
momosus: AHEM  
gayfu: yes, momoring?  
momosus: M HERE 2 EDUMACATE YALL ON GAYNESS

[momosus changed the chat name to GAYBIES <3]

puppylover: …. -facepalms-  
gayfu: ;sadklgbeaifds  
cutie: continue, momo baby  
momosus: IT MOMOSUS  
gayfu: soRRY I FELL AGAIN  
puppylover: ...dahyun unnie what are you doing right now?  
cutie: she’s prob checkin out sana’s ass  
puppylover: pfft.  
momosus: DAHYUNNIE CHEKC OUT MY ASS ITS NICER  
puppylover: ….Momo’s not wrong for once  
cutie: both of ur asses r p nice :^)  
gayfu: im tryin to smile at this camera !!   
cutie: what camera?  
puppylover: What camera?  
momosus: wut  
momosus: n e way  
momosus: ik yall gay n im here 2 help !!  
puppylover: how are you going to help us, unnie?  
momosus: imma help yall b confidnt gayz  
cutie: im a confident gay !!!1  
puppylover: please, chaengie. You’re far from it.  
cutie: -gasp- im hurt  
momosus: gASP !!! chewy apologize  
puppylover: make me  
cutie: ik where u live  
puppylover: ...yes, you do live with me  
momosus: me2!1111 wait wut r we talkin abt  
puppylover: ...wait where did dahyun unnie go  
momosus: DAHYUNNIEEEEEEE  
momosus: DAHYUNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
momosus: DAHYUN  
momosus: OI DUBU   
momosus: :”(  
cutie: someone stop her pls  
momosus: :””””””(  
momosus: :”(((((((((((((((  
puppylover: ……so what’s our first lesson, unnie?  
momosus: :((((((((((((((  
cutie: yes im curious  
momosus: :””””””(  
momosus: WHERE IS SHE  
puppylover: i’m sure she’ll return soon, unnie.  
cutie: just continue wit ur lesson first  
momosus: :(  
momosus: ok  
momosus: FIRST i wil teach yall the art of gettin a grill!  
puppylover: ….  
puppylover: if you’re talking about girls, and not grills, I have eight already  
cutie: wtf !!!!!!!!!  
momosus: wtf!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111  
gayfu: hi guys what did i miss  
cutie: chewy has 8 mf girls !!!!!!1 >:(  
momosus: CHEWY GOT GAME  
gayfu: whaTTkjedocz;zlkshetw  
cutie: ….lemme guess, she fell again  
puppylover: ...probably.  
cutie: OK CHEWY HOLD ON. WHAT 8 GIRLS HOW DID I NOT KNOW  
cutie: ABOUT ANY OF THEM  
cutie: wtf does SCHOOL MEAL CLUB MEAN NOTHING TO U

[cutie changed puppylover’s name to traitor.]

momosus: :”( i feel left out  
traitor: ??? i meant all of twice  
cutie: oh  
momosus: h  
gayfu: I JUST GOT A GIRLS NUMBER  
momosus: WH  
cutie: WAT  
traitor: wait what  
gayfu: there was this fan with a camera and i kept smiling for it  
gayfu: but then i kept tripping bc i was looking at the camera  
traitor: ….pfft.  
cutie: so u got a fan’s number  
cutie: cool  
cutie: i got hundreds  
cutie: -badass mf-  
traitor: ….chaengie, you realize that badasses don’t call themselves badass, right?  
traitor: that isn’t badass.  
gayfu: NO! Some girl helped pick me up after i fell so many times and   
cutie: and….?  
gayfu: and then she PICKED ME UP  
traitor: you already said that part. Did you hit your head?  
gayfu: ….no like she PICKED ME UP GET IT  
gayfu: LIKE A PICK-UP LINE HAHA  
cutie: ………  
traitor: i’m leaving

[traitor has left the chat.]  
[cutie has added Tzuyu to the chat.]  
[cutie changed Tzuyu’s name to traitor.]  
[traitor changed cutie’s name to panicked gay.]

panicked gay: HEY  
traitor: -shrug- it’s the truth  
gayfu: so are we just going to ignore the fact that I got a girl’s number  
panicked gay: yup now help me fight tzuyu  
gayfu: sigh momoring will listen to me  
traitor: ...sure  
gayfu: momo?  
gayfu: MOMOSUS  
traitor: …..  
panicked gay: ……  
traitor: she fell asleep, didn’t she?  
panicked gay: ….probs  
gayfu: :”(  
traitor: well, this has been productive.  
panicked gay: yup  
gayfu: YEAH I GOT A GIRL’S NUMBER  
panicked gay: …..  
traitor: …..  
gayfu: ….  
gayfu: oh  
gayfu: oh you were being sarcastic  
traitor: yes.  
panicked gay: yup  
panicked gay: okay bye gays ilyall except tzuyu  
traitor: you love me.  
panicked gay: ….i do D:  
gayfu: i do!  
gayfu: oh  
panicked gay: bye <3  
traitor: bye <3  
gayfu: bye chewy <3 bye chaengie <3 sweet dreams momoring!

  
Sunday 5:27 PM

momosus: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
(See more…)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know if you want to see more of this in the comments! I have a few other ideas as to how I want this to pan out, but I don’t know if everyone likes this kind of drabble. I can try to be more crack next time :”(  
> (For reference, Momo fell asleep holding her phone keyboard haha)  
> 


	14. Michaeng/OT9 Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Late Valentine’s Day drabble! I realized that Valentine’s Day is perfect for a fic but it totally slipped my mind until I posted the crack drabble. So here’s a double update and it’s now almost 5:30 AM :”) I wrote it right after posting the last update and it's barely proofread so I'm sorry in advance :"(
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day <3 even if you don’t have a significant other to spend it with, you’re still loved :)

 

  
Son Chaeyoung is a romantic. Everyone knows this, with the way her cheeks flush when she sees a kiss scene in a drama, the way she squeals and covers her eyes just slightly when she sees a couple being lovey-dovey in public. Chaeyoung is a hopeless romantic, and she is alone.

It’s Valentine’s Day, and she sits on her bed, posting on twicetagram’s story, wishing ONCEs well. She wonders how many of their fans have significant others of their own, and how many of them are hopelessly in love with her, with each of the members, how many there are around the world. She ponders over the universe, over parallel lines never fated to meet, and over countless stars that have already faded. Son Chaeyoung thinks about these things-

“YO MOMO! WHERE’S MY BLUE LEGO PIECE?!” Chaeyoung sighs. The Jeongmo room has the least occupants but is somehow the loudest. 

“Relax Jeongyeonnie, it’s right here.”

“RIGHT WHERE- in your STOMACH?!”

“...Uhh, yeah. I accidentally swallowed it. It looked like it would taste good.”

“Ooh! They do look kinda like candies! Did it taste good, Momoring?” 

“Sadly no, Satang. It tasted kinda like plastic,” Momo pouts.

“WHAT. THE. FU-”

“Jeongyeon unnie, LANGUAGE!” Jihyo screams from the other room.

“What the fuck, Jihyo, you curse the most-”

“Don’t argue with her! She’s our god, you piece of shit-” 

“Do you want to FIGHT ME, NAYEON?!”

Sounds of a scuffle echo down the hallway. Dahyun rushes out of their room to film, phone already in hand. Tzuyu looks up from her book, sighing and shaking her head as she makes her way out as well to spectate and hopefully get some blackmail material. Chaeyoung can’t be bothered to get up, moping instead.

Ten minutes later, Mina rushes in, closing the door two seconds later with her Nintendo Switch, just wanting some peace. Looking up with a sigh, she gives Chaeyoung a sheepish smile when she realizes that she isn’t alone. 

“Sorry for just barging in your room like this… It’s just so loud outside and there’s a full-scale war now. My room has been converted into a base of operations and the living room is littered with girls and pillows. Whoever let Jeongyeon and Momo buy those nerf guns needs to be stopped,” she chuckles softly before making to sit by the door. Chaeyoung smiles and pats the space by her on her bed. Mina obliges, moving toward her and shuffling close, their shoulders brushing.

“What are you playing?”

“Mario Kart. I can let you have a turn next if you want,” Mina smiles as she starts playing once again, her brows furrowing before a cute pout forms on her lips.

Son Chaeyoung thinks back to parallel lines, and also lines that do meet. Lines that intertwine. Chaeyoung thinks of stars, of light that never fades, of the light in Mina’s eyes when she concentrates on her game, of how her eyes light up when she sees her. Of the blush on her cheeks when she’s close, and how her own heart seems to be pounding out of her chest just at the slight brush of her shoulder. Son Chaeyoung thinks of these things-

“I’m not going to disappear, you know,” Mina giggles beside her.

“I- What- Huh?” Chaeyoung is hopelessly romantic and artistic, lost in her mind, but sometimes she needs a moment to gather her words.

“You’re staring at me like I’m not real,” Mina smiles, turning to face her fully as she reaches over, brushing a stray hair out of her face. Chaeyoung tries to take a deep breath, and fails. Mina notices, and her giggles turn to full-out laughter, and Chaeyoung has never seen anything prettier.

Son Chaeyoung thinks of beauty, and light that never fades. Light that pours out of Mina and beauty that she’s never before imagined to be real until she laid eyes on Myoui Mina. And in that moment, Chaeyoung is hopelessly in love.

So she moves, cupping Mina’s cheek as her giggles subside, and Mina looks at her, eyes shining brightly and full of wonder, and Chaeyoung wonders if she’s hopelessly in love too.

When she kisses her, she knows that she is. Son Chaeyoung is a romantic, but she isn’t alone.


	15. Sahyo Afterschool AU Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends :”) it’s been so long and I had my fourth concussion and celebrated my birthday but I’m back! I think. My brain isn’t at its best capacity with all my medications and all the beatings it keeps receiving but I’ll still be cranking out new content when I can. I’ve always wanted to write a soft sahyo ship, and this was an idea I was playing with for a while. I’d actually be very willing to turn this into an ongoing, so leave a comment if you’d like to see it :)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, loves <3 hope you all are doing well 
> 
> (Writing and uploading on mobile atm so I apologize for weird formatting)

 

“Ai, your mama called. She’ll be running a bit late today. But that’s okay, because we can build the best tower together after everyone leaves, alright?”

 

The bright-eyed girl nods, running off to play with her friends one last time as their parents begin filing in the room to pick them up. Jihyo smiles. It’s been a month since Ai started at her after school care, and while she isn’t supposed to have favorites, she has to admit that having that girl in her class makes her life a bit easier. Ai’s bright and inquisitive, but never enough to cause serious trouble, although she is a bit clumsy at times. It’s endearing. Jihyo swears she’s even seen the girl break up a few arguments on her own before she or her aide came to the rescue. The girl is practically a little angel, and she’s one of the cutest girls she’s ever seen. Jihyo smiles fondly as she watches Ai say goodbye to one of her friends, his dad leading him out of the room by hand.

 

Once the rest of the children are gone, Jihyo goes over to Ai, who’s already sitting cross-legged on the carpet with her blocks. She grabs another bucket, taking a seat beside her. They work happily, giggling and stacking the blocks as the minutes pass by. Jihyo’s in the middle of trying to balance a block on her head much to the amusement of the little girl before soft steps echo down the hall and the door swings open.

 

Ai leaps up, causing the block on Jihyo’s head to topple over haphazardly, and she reaches out to grab it before it crashes into their tower.

 

“Mama, mama!! Look at the tower Miss Park and I made!” Jihyo quickly straightens up, meeting the eyes of a slightly disheveled-looking young woman in a soft pink pastel suit, hand tightly held by her pupil.

 

“It looks so good, Ai-chan,” her mother’s soft voice echoes through the empty room as she squats down to inspect it. Jihyo smiles at her, knowing how tired she must be. “Did you come up with the blue base?”

 

“No, Miss Park did! Isn’t it pretty?” the young girl clings to her mother, waving at it proudly. The woman nods, pulling out her phone.

 

“Let me take a picture of you with the tower, so we can send it to your aunties later.”

 

“Miss Park should take it with me! She built it too,” Ai proclaims proudly, tugging on Jihyo’s hand. She smiles. The girl has such a big heart, and she can tell that she got it from her mother.

 

“Alright, sweetheart. Smile!” Ai giggles as the pictures are taken, and immediately gives Jihyo a big hug.

 

“Thank you for waiting with me for my mama, Miss Park. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Ai rushes toward her mother’s side before a hand brushes her bangs out of her small face.

 

“Ai-chan, you forgot something. You have to clean things before you leave, remember?”

 

“Oh, yes! I’m sorry mama, sorry Miss Park! I’ll clean it now!” the young girl rushes off, humming as she takes part the tower diligently, sorting the blocks into their respective buckets.

 

“Miss Minatozaki, you don’t have to- I’m sure it’s been a busy day for you; you should go home and rest-” Jihyo starts.

 

“Oh no, it’s my fault you’re staying here late anyway; and Ai-chan should learn to clean up after herself while she’s young,” Miss Minatozaki smiles tiredly. “I’m so sorry for coming in late once again. My boss had me working on a surprise deadline today.” She bows before straightening and taking a glance at Ai, who is halfway done cleaning up.

 

“No worries, Miss Minatozaki. It’s always been a pleasure to spend time with your daughter. She’s bright and well-mannered. I don’t mind.”

 

“Please, accept this-“ the young woman shuffles in her work bag for an envelope. “This should cover the extra hours Ai-chan has been staying recently,” she says as she holds out the envelope to Jihyo.

 

Jihyo shakes her head, waving her arms slightly. “No, I can’t accept that! I know how hard you’ve been working, and honestly, Ai’s a joy. I don’t mind. Actually… based on your records, I think you live only a couple blocks down from me. I could even bring her to my place if you ever need to stay overtime again, so you don’t have to come out of the way to get here. It would save you some time.”

 

She doesn’t miss the way the other woman’s lips part slightly, the way she tries to hide her relieved smile.

 

“I- would that be okay? I don’t want to burden you,”

 

“Miss Minatozaki, just keep the payment. How about I ask for a favor instead?”

 

“And that would be?”

 

Jihyo loves the way her eyes grow wide, the way her head tilts slightly to the side. Ai does the same thing every day.

 

“Join me for a cup of coffee sometime? When you’re free, of course,” she breathes out, her courage making the most of her moment.

 

She doesn’t miss how cheeks flush, fingers fiddling with the envelope still in her hands.

 

“I- I would love to, Miss Park.”


	16. Sahyo ft. 2Yeon/Mimo Afterschool AU Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I wrote this quickly on a whim because I couldn’t stop thinking about it after writing the first part last night. 
> 
> I’ve decided to make this an ongoing. I’m soft and I suddenly have a whole backstory for what was just a sudden drabble last night. I’ll be making a new fic for this altogether and posting the link soon! :)  
> (this doesn’t mean that I’m abandoning Blood; I just have major writer’s block for that atm and that has a lot of plot that my post-concussion brain can’t handle right now ;;)
> 
> Also who's hyped for TWICE's new comeback??? Gotta admit I got some "Happiness" vibes when I saw the photos

    

 

 

[godjihyo]

I asked Ai-chan’s mom out for coffee and she said yes :)

[theprettiestbunny]

OMG WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN WHY WAS I NOT THERE TO WITNESS IT I WAS SUPPOSED TO SING

[godjihyo]

She came to pick up Ai late again today. It happened just five minutes ago.

[jeongiscool]

Congrats!! So is Ai calling you mom now?

[godjihyo]

Remind me to find new friends.

 

Jihyo just finishes locking up the doors when her phone rings loudly, and she picks up as she’s walking to her car.

“So you finally did it? You asked Minatozaki Sana out on a date? You’ve been gushing over how pretty she looks for WEEKS. I need details. Now,” Nayeon lets out in one breath, not even sparing a greeting. Jihyo unlocks her car, putting the phone on speaker as she pulls out of the parking lot.

“There’s not much to tell. We’re going on a coffee date this weekend, I think. She told me she’d let me know when she was free for sure tomorrow.”

A groan sounds from the other end.

“Did you even get her number?”

“...No, I already have it. I’m Ai’s after school teacher, remember?”

“Not the point. JEONGYEONNIE!!!!”

Jihyo winces, wondering how she’s stayed friends with these two fools since childhood. If her students think her teacher voice is loud, she’d love to hear what they think about her friends.

“Sup. I’m in the middle of writing a cool poem,” Jeongyeon’s voice sounds from somewhere nearby.

“Tell Jihyo to woman up.” Jihyo rolls her eyes. Why does she put up with this? She spent years listening to Nayeon’s incessant whining and then more watching her drag Jeongyeon to do her dirty work after they started dating. “Jeongyeonnie, tell Jihyo to woman up because she’s being too reasonable for me!” Yep, Jihyo definitely needs new friends.

A sigh comes through the speakers, “Yo Jihyo. Woman up.”

“I’ll woman up when you stop being so whipped for your girlfriend.”

“Yeah, at least I have a girlfriend.”

Jihyo hangs up when she hears sickening squeals and smooching from the other line.

 

* * *

 

Sana’s pacing, scrubbing at the counters of the break room (it’s not her job, that’s what they pay the janitor for), checking the stock of coffee grounds in their cabinets, and doing any other small menial task she can get her hands on.

“What are you worrying so much for? Ai-chan tells me she’s very pretty and the best teacher she’s ever had. I’ve heard you tell me how grateful you are for finding this program and how often she watches Ai-chan overtime,” Mina chides Sana softly as she strokes Momo’s hair absentmindedly, the latter dozing away on her lap after another stressful day at work.

Sana continues peering into the fridge for what is probably the seventh time, trying to find any other old perishables she can toss out. Mina stares at her pointedly until she sighs, exasperated, flopping onto the well-worn couch beside her, not caring if the action will wrinkle her pressed skirt.

“I just don’t know if I can do this. Not again. Not after-” Mina’s hand immediately finds her own, and there’s a momentary lapse of silence.

“We’re here for you, Sattang. It’s not going to happen again, I promise. Momoring and I have your back. I don’t like seeing you punish yourself for something that was never your fault. You have a big heart, Sana. You deserve someone who can take care of you just as much as you take care of Ai-chan.”

“But- but what if she can’t handle this?”

“Handle what? She loves Ai-chan, if that’s what you mean. And I’m sure Ai-chan loves her too, with the way she gushes about her. Come to think of it, I still haven’t seen what she looks like…”

Sana sighs, “That’s not what I meant. I don’t know if I’m good enough. What if I break her? What if she hates me? She’ll think I’m a monster after what I did-”

“You never did anything wrong, Sattang.” Momo pipes up, lifting herself off Mina’s lap and moving to squat in front of Sana and cupping her cheeks. “Nothing that happened was your fault. It’s been a couple years, love. You deserve to be happy too.”

“Besides, it’s just one date, right? One date can’t hurt. If things don’t work out, I’m sure you’ll both still be able to remain professional.” Mina points out, her thumb rubbing circles gently over the back of her hand.

 

* * *

 

It’s Saturday, and Sana hugs her daughter before kissing her cheek. She has on a nice sundress and has sprayed her favorite perfume. Her makeup is lightly done and her hair is loose around her shoulders instead of in her usual bun that she wears to work. Momo had given her one glance and whistled while Mina smacked her shoulder, causing Momo to whine until Ai rushed over to give her Auntie Momoring a hug. Sometimes Sana wonders who the real child is.

“I’ll be back later, Ai-chan. Your aunties have a fun day planned out for you, alright?”

“Are you going to see Miss Park?” Wide eyes glimmering with curiosity look up at her, and she smiles faintly, masking her anxiety.

“Yes, I’m going to see Miss Park. But Auntie Mina told me earlier that she doesn’t think you can beat her in Mario Kart,” she whispers, and giggles as her daughter rushes over to the living room, dragging Mina along.

“Everything will be fine, Sattang. Text if you need anything, alright? I’m sure one of us can come fetch you.” Momo smiles as she hugs Sana close. Sana closes her eyes, taking a breath of Momo’s comforting scent before pulling back and smiling. She doesn’t know what she would have done without her two best friends by her side. After all that had happened, she was grateful to end up in the same company as them both.

“Now quit spacing out and go have fun on your date,” Momo smiles, patting Sana’s butt fondly as she shoos her out the door.

 


	17. [M] Misamo (Mimo) Caught Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina is a cheater. Momo likes it. And maybe Sana does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was working on a late oneshot for Chaeyoung’s bday but I had a random thought and had to post this first. Life has been crazy lately and I’ve been working on medically withdrawing from uni so that’s fun :) hopefully you’re all doing better than me - also we love sana and that’s final

 

 

**[ This universe is now its own fic - read Caught[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955666/chapters/45007513) :) ]**

 

Mina’s panting, heat flushing her cheeks and slick between her thighs. The heat is unbearable, and the fingers pumping within her curl, causing her to shake against strong arms that hold her tight. Her shorts and panties are tugged down to her knees, half of the buttons of her blouse undone, yet it’s still so horribly hot. Teeth graze against her collarbone, biting down just harsh enough to remind her of their presence, but not enough to leave marks. Lips move over the bites, ghosting over them slowly as she lets out a strangled moan.

 

“Such a little slut, unable to be satisfied with just one girl, hmm? So pathetic and needy for me, begging to be fucked in a bathroom backstage,” Momo growls against her neck, licking her way up to the shell of her ear as she lets out a whine.

 

“Sh-shut up,” Mina whimpers, crying out when she receives a smack against her heat paired with an aggressive bite on her bared throat.

 

“I can always leave you all pretty and wanting here for the other members to find you, baby girl. Or maybe even a manager?” Momo drawls, tracing lazy circles against her clit with her thumb as she continues pistoning her digits deep within her walls. Mina claws at her shoulders, choking back a sob - she’s so wet, and she just wants to come, but Momo won’t let her.

 

Momo lets out a hiss, pulling back and retracting her fingers from her dripping entrance immediately. Mina only cries, trying to bring her back desperately, her own hand moving downward to just get some relief - 

 

“I told you to be careful about your nails, Mina. I can’t have claw marks in my skin,” Momo tuts, rubbing at her shoulders slightly and paying no mind to the girl who rubs at her clit desperately, whining and moaning, the pressure building up low in the pit of her stomach. She’s so close, she’s almost there - 

 

“Who said you could touch yourself?” Momo’s hands are rough, tugging her own away from her so fast that she can only blink dazedly as she feels tears begin to form in her eyes. Her hands are slammed against the wall above her head, Momo’s fingers slipping back between her folds as she lets out a pleasured moan, only to sob again once she’s denied her orgasm for what must be the fourth time.

 

“I shouldn’t even let you come. You’ve been such a bad girl today,” Momo breathes, hot air enveloping erect peaks as her lips graze sensitive nubs. Mina’s sure she can’t hold it anymore; she can feel her walls clenching as her fingers curl into fists, back arching into Momo’s front as she comes, the pleasure white-hot, blinding, and everything she’s been wanting. 

 

She doesn’t even have time to recover before fingers are pressed against her lips, “Clean up your mess,” and she takes them into her mouth obediently, sucking them clean before Momo pulls them away with a satisfied sound. Mina focuses on her breathing, coming down from her immense high, only to let out a loud moan once again when she finds the older girl’s head between her thighs.

 


	18. [M - BDSM] Misamo (2na) Caught Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina is a cheater. Momo likes it. And maybe Sana does too.  
> Part Two.
> 
> Contains: mommy kink, bdsm, denied orgasm, vibrator, multiple orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with part two! I’ll be moving part three and the first two parts to a separate fic as well - this universe suddenly has so much potential.

 

**[ This universe is now its own fic - read Caught[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955666/chapters/45007513) :) ]**

 

**I've also created a curiouscat - feel free to ask me anything[here](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) :)**

 

* * *

 

 

Sana knows what’s been going on behind her back. She’s not stupid. When their trio’s dynamics transformed into a couple and their shared best friend, things went well for a while. Momo’s constant touchy nature had never been a concern. Until she began noticing the way Mina reacted to those touches.

A slight brush of the shoulder, fingers combing their way through Mina’s hair - all innocent before, but now, now Sana can see it. The way Mina’s tongue flickers out nervously between lips, the way her breath hitches ever so slightly, the way it becomes uneven before she smooths it over so cleanly she’d be worth pursuing a career in acting. The only problem is Sana knows what to look for, knows Mina’s tells when she’s the only one who has ever made her become that way. Until now.

Hearing her girlfriend’s moans when she entered that bathroom paired with the harsh grunts of her best friend had only confirmed her deepest suspicions. It’s been one week, and Mina still thinks Sana hasn’t noticed the faint marks on her thighs made by nails that were not hers.

 

Sana’s tired of the little charades, honestly. It’s time to show her baby girl who she truly belongs to.

 

“I thought you were my good girl, Mina. Only good girls get to cum,” Sana drawls, taking in the sight of the younger girl bound spread-eagle to the bed, blindfolded, thighs quivering, back arching, unrestrained moans and whimpers streaming from her lips. A vibrator is pressed firmly on her clit, and just as her jaw goes slack, chest heaving, Sana turns the vibrator off. A choked sob leaves Mina’s lips, hips desperately lifting to chase the orgasm that was merely in reach if she had been given a second more.

Sana watches her beautiful girl, wonders what she did wrong, wonders what she couldn’t give her to make her go to another.

“S-Sana, please-“

A slap to her trembling pussy echoes in the dimly lit room, and Sana growls, “What did you call me? I think you know what you did wrong, princess.”

 

Mina can only whimper out a soft, “S-sorry mommy!”, back arching as she desperately tries to gain friction against the vibrator that is teasingly pulled back every time she gets close. Her ears strain to listen for something, anything, and she cries shamefully as she feels Sana’s presence leave.

Sana goes to her drawer filled with sex toys, pulling out a dildo and some lube as she strips herself naked, happily straddling the younger girl’s torso and pulling off her blindfold. She’s met with such a pretty, ruined sight, and she fails to repress a shudder and a moan. Mina’s eyes are stained with tears, glassy and shimmering with lust, regret, and a bit of hope.

“M-mommy, are you going to let me come now?”

 

A light slap against her cheek sends her into a yelping mess, and she soaks the sheets shamefully at the harsh treatment.

“No.” Sana smirks gleefully, letting out an exaggerated moan as her hands roam over her own body, cupping her breasts as her thumbs rub at swollen nipples. Mina can only try her best to bring her thighs together as she writhes underneath her, becoming increasingly aroused at the sight of her mommy losing herself in pleasure.

“Mommy, please- please touch me, let me touch you- anything-” Her whimpers are cut off by a louder moan as Sana brings the dildo to her lips, wetting it with her tongue in a lewd gesture as she gazes down at the younger girl.

“Such a pretty, pretty girl. Making a mess when I’ve barely touched you yet. But only good girls get to cum, and you haven’t been a very good girl, have you?”

 

The glint in her eyes tells Mina everything, tells Mina that she knows. She knows how filthy Mina is, knows that she’s been cheating on her, knows that she’s been begging for another woman’s touch like a filthy whore. Mina floods with shame this time, keeping quiet as she watches her girlfriend suck at the toy with abandon. She shouldn’t still be so turned on, but she is, knowing that her girlfriend knows just how dirty she’s been behind her back.

 

Once Sana's sure the dildo has been coated thoroughly, she pulls away with a pop, rubbing the toy against her folds before slowly easing it into herself, moaning as her pussy tries to accommodate the girth.

 

Mina realizes that her begging will get her nowhere, and all she can do is squirm and writhe underneath her weight as tears begin welling up in her eyes once again. She’s so terribly worked up, but her mommy just won’t touch her. She thinks she might just come untouched, and she really doesn’t want that, doesn’t want the embarrassment and quite possibly the punishment- her thighs try their best to press against one another, trying to quell the heat between.

Sana fucks herself eagerly with the dildo, her moans and gasps echoing through the room as Mina can only watch tearfully, bound and waiting as her girlfriend fucks into herself on top of her. She watches as Sana’s mouth hangs open, her pants increasing as her head is thrown back, her thighs quivering against Mina’s torso as she shudders through her orgasm. She watches as Sana continues bouncing on the toy, pace never slowing as she rides through her high, thumb tracing her swollen clit. She watches as juices pour out of her pink hole, flooding her torso, but she can’t do anything about it. She can only watch.

Mina thinks this is truly cruel - being bound and made to cum over and over again is one thing, but this? This is sheer torture. She doesn’t know how long she can continue; she almost wishes Sana had kept the blindfold on. The little sighs and whimpers that spill from Sana’s lips are almost ethereal, and Mina tries her best to blink away the rest of her tears because try as hard as she might, she can never look away.

 

And that is when she realizes that is what Sana’s objective has been this whole time - how could Mina ever look away from her when she had this? Mina finally understands; it takes her helpless state underneath her trembling girlfriend to understand. And she’s filled with shame, guilt - all the raw, gut-wrenching feelings that she should have felt in the moments when she bucked her hips shamelessly against Momo’s fingers.

But it’s too late for remorse now, not when Sana is cumming a second time, slick making her slide easily against Mina’s torso, the dildo finally pulled out before it’s pressed against her lips.

Mina opens her mouth, her tears finally dried as she takes in the length, moaning around it as she tastes the sweet juices of her lover. This is what she has been missing, and this is all she wants, all she needs in this moment. The dildo hits the back of her throat and she gags, but Sana is pressing into her so insistently and the tears are springing back into her eyes but it’s so _good_ and she doesn’t want her to stop. And Sana doesn’t, groaning as she watches her girlfriend, watches how her cheeks flush as she tries to accommodate the girth stretching her out so well.

“I wish you could see yourself right now, princess. So ruined for me. Do you want to cum?”

Mina’s eyes are pleading, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she can’t even nod with the toy shoved down her throat. Sana pulls the dildo out, leaning in and kissing her tears softly before settling between her thighs, sliding the toy up drenched folds as Mina whimpers, knowing, hoping that she will cum soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this chapter and story will be uploaded onto a separate fic soon! I’ll post the link once it’s up. Thank you for reading once again and please let me know what you think in the comments (things you enjoyed, things I can improve on, prompts (?) )  
> See you soon, loves :)
> 
> \- moonstargayzing


	19. Dachaetzu Baby Cub (Thank you for 1k subs on aff!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A frazzled Dahyun and a calculating Tzuyu wake up to find their girlfriend gone and a baby tiger cub sleeping on their sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, THANK YOU FOR ONE THOUSAND SUBS ON AFF!!! I can't believe there are over one thousand of you who enjoyed my writing so much you decided to subscribe :) It's definitely been a journey and a wild seven months writing for you all. 
> 
> I've had several health issues this year and two concussions to top it all off, so my brain hasn't been in tip-top shape either, but I'm glad that I was able to write things for you all and have fun while doing it.
> 
> I'm definitely in a more creative place at the moment if you all haven't noticed, so expect frequent updates and follow my profile so you don't miss new stories coming out! 
> 
> This drabble is something I started working on when I was busy dealing with a medical withdrawal from uni during finals week so it didn't necessarily turn out the way I wanted to. I'll be posting the full oneshot as a separate fic once I finish tweaking some details.
> 
> Dachaetzu also has been leading consistently in my poll and my other drabble that I tried to write flopped (I couldn't bring myself to post it), so I figured I'd at least try harder with this one. I hope you enjoy (please tell me what I can improve on so I can post a better oneshot!)
> 
> As always, follow me on twitter/curiouscat @moonstargayzing and don't be shy! I love meeting fellow ONCEs :)
> 
> Happy late birthday, Chaeyoung, and happy birthday, Dahyun! <3
> 
> \- moonstargayzing

 

 

Dahyun groans, rubbing her eyes as she slams her fist down on the blaring alarm. It’s their day off, but the exhaustion from the night before that had seeped in her bones dragged her in bed without even wiping off her makeup, much less turning the alarm off. She’s about to turn over in bed, ready for another few hours of rest before she sees something that makes her jolt up from her bed, tumbling over and thunking her hand against the nightstand before falling on the ground in an unceremonious heap. 

 

“Good morning.”

 

Dahyun blearily looks up towards the voice, finding Tzuyu sitting on her bed, back straight and hands folded in her lap.

 

“Morning, love,” she mumbles, running her fingers through her hair as she squints over at her girlfriend.

 

“I found that in bed next to you when I woke up twenty minutes ago. Seems pretty cute.”

 

“Okay, but are we not going to talk about WHY there’s a baby TIGER in bed next to me? And where is Chaeyoung?”

 

The sound of Dahyun’s outburst causes the little ball of fur to stir, tail twitching softly before it lets out a big yawn and starts stretching, tiny canines bared, and Dahyun can’t help but feel a smile stretch across her lips at the sight. A tiny purr leaves the cub as it begins kneading at the bed, turning around once in a circle before flopping down, facing the two girls staring at it dumbfoundedly as its tail twitches lazily.

 

“Unnie, this is gonna sound a bit weird, but stay with me, okay? I’ve been watching it for the past twenty minutes. So… those were the clothes Chaeyoung slept in last night,” Tzuyu gestures at the heap of pajamas next to the cub. “And Chaeyoung is known as a little cub, right?” 

 

Dahyun rubs her eyes, getting on her knees to take a closer look over the edge of the bed. The tiger cub turns to look at her, and she feels a sudden rush of fear before she meets its soft baby blue eyes- and melts. She’s in love. The cub gets up, padding over to the edge of the bed where her face currently resides, letting out a tiny mewl before it stretches out a paw, batting at the hair that is slightly mussed from Dahyun’s previous misadventure off the mattress. She holds still as the kitten waddles closer, frozen as it curls against her neck, purring.

 

“Chaeyoung or not, it likes you, unnie. I’m gonna go make some breakfast.”

 

Tzuyu walks out the room, leaving a frozen Dahyun with a cuddly ball of fur.

 


	20. Mimoyeon Taking Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Momo may be a baby, but she still takes care of her girlfriends.

A/N: come be my TWICE concert buddy in Newark!! Hmu [ @moonstargayzing on twitter ](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing) :)

 

This drabble is based off of Momo’s twicetagram story 300619.

 

[ https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing/status/1145170227132547072?s=21 ](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing/status/1145170227132547072?s=21)

 

* * *

  


Exhaustion clings to the bodies of nine members like a thick blanket. They’re tired, but their nerves are still buzzing with excitement, hearts bursting full of love that the Filipino ONCEs poured out. Chaeyoung’s still not over the sheer force of the screams she heard, Jeongyeon is hugging Jihyo tightly as she rests her one good eye, Dahyun and Sana are poking each other’s cheeks while Tzuyu watches, her eyelids slowly drooping.

 

All nine girls stumble out of their respective vans and head to their hotels for a moment of rest before they head to the airport. Mina almost trips, and Nayeon rushes to catch her just in time, her own legs already giving in. Momo watches the two before moving closer, helping Nayeon to support their girlfriend on the other side. She had lots of fun performing today; the energy was unmatched and she enjoyed every moment of it. But she couldn’t help but worry about Mina, seeing her movements slow down and her energy muted. Now that the concert is over, she chooses to dedicate herself to taking care of her girlfriends, especially Mina.

 

They reach their respective rooms, the girls shuffling in each with yawns and tired smiles as they prepare to get a few moments of shut-eye. Momo helps Mina remove her shoes, choosing to pick her up gingerly in her arms and carry her over to the couch by the window. Nayeon trails close behind, patting Momo’s butt fondly before settling on one end of the couch, pulling out her phone.

 

Mina’s arms are wrapped tightly around Momo’s neck, a soft smile plastered on her face. Most times, Momo is the one who needs help and is babied the most. But when her girlfriends need her, they can always trust her to be there. She utters a quiet thank you and can’t help but to smile a bit wider at the grin that breaks across Momo’s face. No matter how tired she is, Momo reminds her what love is.

 

—-

 

They’re all settled on the couch now, Momo having given Mina some water after she set her down and made sure she was comfortable. Mina rests her head on Momo’s shoulder as Momo scrolls through Instagram, checking the outpour of love from ONCEs and giggling every so often when Momo pokes her side. Nayeon reaches over to plant a wet kiss on Momo’s cheek out of the blue (she might be a little possessive even if she loves Mina too) and Momo wipes it off with a whine before Mina does it too.

 

Mina’s gummy smile shows as Momo whines some more, giving in and helping her wipe her cheek before tugging her in for a soft kiss. Momo stops whining then.

 

Nayeon makes sure she gets a turn, too.

 

—

 

Momo gazes at her girlfriends lovingly as their gentle breaths fill the room. She smiles, wanting to move and cuddle them but not wanting to wake them up. They’re tired, and they need the rest. She’s tired too, but it’s times like these when she wants to protect them most (call her whipped) so she’ll watch them fondly until they need to leave.

 

Opening her phone, she decides to have a little fun while she waits. She pans the camera over to Nayeon, holding up the fancy sign with her hand before doing the same to Mina. Mina looks absolutely adorable, and she can’t resist but to cup her hand before doing the same to Nayeon, knowing that her girlfriend will whine when she wakes up and sees that only Mina has gotten that treatment.

 

Once the story is uploaded on twicetagram, she settles on the couch, not wanting to move for fear of the pillows shifting and waking her girlfriends up. Momo may be a baby, but she’ll always take care of her girlfriends.

 

* * *

 

A/N: sorry for not updating in a while lately- a lot of things (good and bad) have been happening in my life. I’m still updating [ Caught ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1403653/caught) more often and my Social Media AU can be found [ here ](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing/status/1136743480535990274?s=21) :)

 

I’m about to go on three connecting flights in the next two days and I’m not sure how my WiFi will be in the country I’m staying at for a couple weeks, so here’s my update before I go!

 

(Also if you’re going to TWICE’s Newark concert on July 21 hmu on [ twitter @moonstargayzing ](https://mobile.twitter.com/moonstargayzing) LET’S BE CONCERT BUDDIES I’m going to shed so many tears that night)

 

Once again, this is written/uploaded on mobile so please bear with me. Ask me questions/send prompts on [ curiouscat @moonstargayzing ](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) too! I love hearing from readers and getting more ideas :)

 


	21. OT9/Jeongmi For Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to write something for Mina since the news came out but I couldn’t when I had so many feelings and anxieties. What happened in LA absolutely broke me but also helped soothe some worries so here it is. It’s full of pain but it’s also soft and I hope it provides some healing because the girls said it; they’ll always be nine members.
> 
>  
> 
> Written/uploaded on my phone as always, so apologies for formatting issues if there are any. I really need to start using my laptop again.
> 
>  
> 
> — moonstargayzing 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I’m already emo thinking about how emo I’m going to be after the concert in Newark tomorrow night-

 

 

Date: July 17, 2019

 

Location: The Forum, Los Angeles, USA

 

Son Chaeyoung: “We will always be together as nine members.”

 

Yoo Jeongyeon: “As it’s our very first world tour, we wanted to be here as nine members… I hope that our next world tour will have all of us, the nine members.”

 

Hirai Momo: When the eight members bow at the end of the concert, she holds out her hand as if Mina is by her side bowing with them.

 

Park Jihyo: “I’m so happy that you all have made your candybongs mint green for Mina.”

 

When the eight members sit on the stage to take a picture with the fans, she leaves a space next to her for Mina. 

 

Practically all members: Cry at the end of the concert.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


[ Later that evening. ]

 

The members are exhausted, but happy. Their first concert in America was sold out with zero American promotions. They truly feel the love of ONCE and they’re ready to go to bed, but there’s one thing Jeongyeon must do first.

 

She fidgets in place on the couch, feeling nervous for some reason as the call rings, fingers drumming against the back of her phone as she waits. Finally, the call is picked up, Mina’s face appearing on the screen, and she smiles, suddenly relieved.

 

“Hi, Minari.”

 

“Hi, Jeongyeon unnie. I take it the concert’s over?” Mina looks a bit tired, but healthier. There’s a glow to her cheeks that hasn’t been there in a while, and she looks comfortable. Being home is treating her well.

 

“Mmhmm, we’re all tired out but it was fun. The stadium was full, the fans cheered loudly at everything and the energy was exhilarating. It was great.” Her smile falters for a moment then. “...it would have been better with you there,” she whispers, her smile returning but laden with something heavy.

 

Mina’s face is so close to the screen that Jeongyeon can see the tears forming and regrets what she said immediately. She wishes she could pull Mina into a hug but she can’t; they’re thousands of miles away from each other.

 

“I wish I was there with you girls too.”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Chaeyoung pokes Momo’s cheek as she whines tiredly, giggling and pulling the older girl onto her lap. 

 

“Wanna call Mina unnie?”

 

Momo perks up immediately, nodding and snuggling up against Chaeyoung’s chest.

 

“Yes, please. I wanna see Ray, too!” 

 

Chaeyoung presses the call button and frowns when it’s rejected. 

 

“She must be in another call…”

 

The next moment she’s wrapped up with Momo’s whines and soft kisses pressed to her cheeks, so she can wait just a bit longer.

  
  


—

  
  


Jeongyeon reaches toward the screen as if she can cradle Mina’s face through it, but pulls her hand back when she remembers she can’t. Mina sees the action, a tear rolling down her recently tanned cheek, and Jeongyeon feels herself tearing up, too.

 

“I just wish… I wasn’t so weak, you know? I wish I could be strong. Then I’d be there with you, there with everyone,” Mina utters, her hand coming into view as she wipes her tears angrily.

 

“Mina, listen to me. You’re not weak, you’re one of the strongest people I know. You did ballet for eleven years; that takes so much strength and discipline. You joined the company because you realized that’s your dream; it’s what you want to do,” Jeongyeon murmurs softly, looking up for a moment as she tries to keep her tears at bay. 

 

“You joined an industry that thrives off of perfection and constant smiles and keeps quiet about physical and mental pain. You joined an industry that sneers at idols just because they’re not Korean, just because they have a different nationality that they can’t control. You smiled through all of it, came out of your shell even though you’re so beautiful just being quiet, just being you.”

 

The tears roll down her cheeks now, fat droplets that speak of missing her fellow member and soulmate, speak of exhaustion, speak of anger and hurt at what this industry has done to Mina, to all of them. 

 

“But what good is it when nothing I ever do is good enough?” Mina whispers, lips quivering and tears pooling at her collarbones.

 

Jeongyeon doesn’t know if she has an answer to that.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“Where’s Jeongyeonnie? She probably wants to call Mina, too,” Momo quips, her lips brushing Chaeyoung’s neck as she speaks, Chaeyoung’s fingers threading through her hair slowly. She’s feeling sleepy now, the rhythmic petting sending her to a soft and comfortable place.

 

“Not sure. We should go look for her, hmm?” Chaeyoung mumbles, her chin resting on the crown of Momo’s head. Momo makes no move to get up, and Chaeyoung pats her thigh with her free hand softly.

 

“Come on, let’s find Jeong unnie.”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“You’re enough,” is all Jeongyeon can say, staring at the screen as if it holds her whole world. With Mina’s teary eyes and glowing face, maybe it truly does.

 

“You’re Myoui Mina of TWICE. You’re our bright penguin who has been pouring her soul into her craft, always working to perfect her skills. And you’ll always have me, have Momo, Chaeyoung, Nayeon, Sana, Jihyo, Tzuyu, and Dahyun. Najeongmosajimidachaetzu.” 

 

Mina cracks a smile at that, and Jeongyeon does too. They’re quiet for a moment, two girls facing one another through a screen while thousands of miles apart, two girls who have been in the same group for almost four years and trained together for more, two girls who know where they stand in one another’s hearts, along with seven others.

 

The door opens, and Chaeyoung and Momo shuffle in, the latter rubbing her eyes sleepily as Chaeyoung tugs her closer to where Jeongyeon is seated. She stops abruptly when she sees the wet streaks of tears and Jeongyeon’s ruddy cheeks, shushing Momo when she mumbles groggily, asking why they stopped.

 

The two girls move toward Jeongyeon, taking their places on either side of her on the couch, Momo moving forward to rub a thumb over Jeongyeon’s cheek. Chaeyoung looks at the screen and finds Mina looking the same way as Jeongyeon does, and there’s a sharp pain in her chest.

 

The three of them sit there together, quietly, looking at Mina through the screen, smiling softly when Mina notices Momo and Chaeyoung there too. She grabs a tissue from somewhere off-screen and dabs at her tears softly, eyes welling up once more when she sees the longing look in their eyes.

 

“Momo held her hand out during our bow at the end of the concert for you,” Chaeyoung blurts out, suddenly finding the silence stifling. 

 

“And Jihyo left a space for you in our picture,” Momo adds.

 

“Chaeyoung said that we’ll always be nine members,” Jeongyeon pipes up, her throat a bit hoarse from crying.

 

“And Jeongyeon said that our next world tour will have all of us as nine,” Chaeyoung continues.

 

It’s beginning to sound like a competition for who can expose the others more, and Mina lets out little gasps at each one, a small smile showing through her tears. She’s grateful for the love of her members, grateful that she has eight sisters who have been there for her through thick and thin, who will always be by her side no matter what evils threaten to keep them apart.

 

“Thank you,” is all she can say, and the three girls cuddled up on the couch smile, because those two words are enough. They’ll continue doing more, they’ll always show Mina how much they love her. Because that’s who they are, and that’s enough.

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


“Where are the other kids? We need a short meeting before we head to bed,” Jihyo asks to nobody in particular as she looks around the room, only counting four. Nayeon is mid-laugh at something on her phone while Tzuyu looks at her with a soft sort of fondness in her eyes. Sana is on Dahyun’s lap, her hair fanning over them both as they hold one another close, cheeks pressed against one another, hushed whispers coming from their side of the room.

 

“I guess I’ll find them myself.”

 

Jihyo leaves the room, opening another door that she hopes will lead her to Jeongyeon. She’ll rope in the older member first before finding the two others.

 

She finds all three in one go, praising herself for her good luck (godjihyo always wins.) before seeing them hushed with wistful smiles and Jeongyeon’s teary eyes. Jihyo closes her eyes for a moment, remembering Jeongyeon’s tears during her ending talk and her own tears in their final songs. She misses Mina just as much as Jeongyeon does, and she finds herself tearing up as the three look up to see her standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh, our meeting! Sorry Jihyo unnie; we’re calling Mina unnie right now,” Chaeyoung says, looking at Jihyo apologetically before noticing the tears in her eyes. “Oh, unnie. Not you, too…” 

 

Chaeyoung starts tearing up too, Momo already getting up and walking over to Jihyo before tugging her over to the couch, pulling her on her lap so they can all crowd around Jeongyeon’s phone together. 

 

Mina smiles when she sees Jihyo, whispering a soft thank you. Jihyo knows they told her about tonight.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“Where’d Jihyo go? Weren’t we supposed to have a meeting?” Nayeon grumbles, finally off her phone because Tzuyu’s taken both her hands into her lap.

 

“I think she went to look for the others, unnie. Maybe we should go find her?”

 

“Let’s all go together so we don’t lose any more of us,” Dahyun pipes up from under Sana.

 

“Okay,” Sana chirps as she clambers off Dahyun’s lap, their hands finding one another’s as they walk out of the room, finding the other door ajar and seeing the other four members on the couch.

 

The remaining four girls file into the room quickly, questions about why Jihyo hadn’t returned dying on their tongues when they see the state the rest of the members are in.

 

Nayeon and Tzuyu settle in on Chaeyoung’s side, Nayeon plopping herself on Tzuyu’s lap for more room, and Sana crawls into the space between Jeongyeon’s legs, peeking up at the phone as Dahyun sits in front of Chaeyoung’s.

 

Mina’s tears are dried now, her tissue forgotten as she smiles brightly at the rest of the girls she loves so much. Sana gives her a cheerful hello and Dahyun’s squishy cheeks envelope her face when she smiles widely, grinning at the sight of their missing member. Tzuyu leans forward to get a better look at her fellow quiet companion and Nayeon almost spills off her lap, causing the rest of the group to laugh, and Mina joins in.

 

“Hi, Sattang, Dubu, Chewy, and Nayeon unnie,” Mina’s soft voice comes through the speakers, louder this time than the previous quiet. 

 

Nayeon grumbles and Tzuyu pecks her cheek in apology, and Mina smiles.

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes never leave Mina’s face, her arms tiring slightly from holding her phone up for the rest of the members to see. Momo’s done a fairly good job of tucking herself into her side with Jihyo situated on her lap, and her tears have stopped flowing. 

 

The way the atmosphere is suddenly lifted, lighter when the nine of them are together is something magical. The heaviness of pain and sadness pulls away like a lead sheet being replaced with a warm blanket, and Jeongyeon takes a deep breath.

 

The newest additions to the setup are giggling as they share stories about the concert and their trips in LA, and Mina is smiling brightly along with them. 

 

Even when they’re apart, they’ll always be connected. They’ll always be together, as nine.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“ONCE made a mint green ocean for you today,” Jihyo murmurs once the group has quieted down again. “They all miss you but they’ll wait for you. Just like we are.”

 

Mina’s expression softens, and she smiles wistfully. 

 

“I’m waiting to come back, too. I want to come back to ONCE. I want to come back to all of you.”

 

“We’ll be waiting for you, Mina unnie. But we want to see you well-rested and healthy, okay?” Dahyun says quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

 

“Don’t worry about ONCE or us and just focus on getting better. Take as long as you need; you know we’ll always be here for you and we’ll always be updating you on what’s going on,” Nayeon adds.

 

“And remember that we love you!” Chaeyoung exclaims, before seven other girls are clambering to tell Mina the same.

 

While Mina isn’t physically present and her absence is sorely felt in each of the members, they have faith in her strength and their bond. They know that she’ll be back with them soon and they’ll continue supporting her when she does. ONCE are the same, wishing her all the best, wanting her at her best. 

 

Jeongyeon smiles at Mina, and Mina smiles back, their hearts warm. Even when TWICE is apart, they’ll always be connected. They’ll always be together as nine.

  
  
  
  


_ Fin. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


If you want to talk about this, about Mina, any of my other works, or just TWICE in general, send an ask on my  [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) or find me on  [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing) . I want to hear your thoughts! 

 

Writing this was a sort of catharsis for me and I hope that anyone reading this can find some healing from it, too. 

 

If anyone’s going to the Newark concert tomorrow night, don’t be shy! Dm me on twitter and let’s hang out :)

 

See you next time,

 

moonstargayzing <3


	22. Misamo It’s Always Been You (And You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misamo prepare for a dance performance. Sana hurts herself. Mimo are there to help. J-line more like gay-line :”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a companion piece to “Caught” because that fic has been inflicting enough pain. It’s supposed to be a soft one-shot because I need a break from writing angst but somehow it turned angsty too- :(((  
> Once this one shot is completed, I’ll drop the link here and you can read it in its entirety!
> 
> Oneshot link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183776

The completed one-shot for this drabble is up! [Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183776)

 

“...5, 6, 7, 8!” Momo yells over the speakers, and the three girls move in perfect synchronization, working through the steps that were already ingrained in their muscle memory. They move as one unit, channeling their wants, hopes, dreams, and passions into their craft, never tiring.

 

Until Sana lets out a yelp, tumbling to the ground. Momo stops the music immediately, and Mina rushes to her side.

 

“It’s fine, really- I think I just twisted it a little,” Sana mutters, teary-eyed, as both girls fuss over her like worried mothers. “I was just being clumsy… didn’t watch where I was putting my foot down,” she smiles, more grimace than not, trying to brush them off.

 

“You need to treat it early so it won’t get worse,” Mina commands, swatting at Sana’s hands so she can get a better look. “Take off your shoe, Sattang. I think I have an ace bandage in my bag…” 

 

All three girls wince when they see the slight swelling. It’s not too bad, thankfully, and Sana probably only needs a few days of rest.

 

“Momoring, can you get her some ice? I’m gonna see what else there is we can do,” Mina instructs, already unofficially the commander in this situation. Momo nods, dashing out of the practice room in search for the cafeteria. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sana sniffles, breaking the silence that follows. Mina lifts her gaze from where she’s trying to wrap Sana’s ankle, making sure it’s snug but not too tight. 

 

“I just wanted this to be perfect, since it’s a J-line performance and all- I wanted it to be special. It is special. This is probably the most important performance to me and to us- and I- I’ve ruined it-“

 

Sana lets out a squeak of surprise when she feels Mina’s lips on hers, almost falling backward and catching herself with one arm, the other wrapping around Mina’s shoulders. Mina kisses her once more, softly, tenderly, before pulling away.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Mina says once they part, scooting back so there’s a foot of space between them. “You looked so worried and upset and I’ve been wanting to do that for so long and I-“

 

Sana shuts her up by tugging her closer once again and kissing her properly this time.

  
  


—

  
  


Momo’s lost. She doesn’t know how she could possibly be lost in the JYP building when she’s been here countless times, but she is. 

 

Seeing Sana hurt makes her gut wrench in a horrifying way, and it’s all her fault. She was the one who asked them to practice earlier today, knowing that the other two girls were probably exhausted from their recent schedules.

 

Stupid Momo, not everyone wants to dance so early in the morning like you. And now she’s hurt because of you.

 

Momo shakes herself out of her mocking thoughts as she finally finds the ice she’s been looking for, making a quick trek back to the dance practice room.

 

She’s too focused on trying not to drop the extremely large bag of ice - probably gratuitous in hindsight, that when she looks up, she does just what she tried so hard not to do and drops the whole bag. 

 

The harsh sound of ice crashing to the ground causes the two girls to jerk away from one another, and the three just stare at one another for a moment before Momo takes off, leaving two panicked girls and one dilapidated bag of ice behind.

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

A/N: 

I’m sorry !!!! The ending will be soft, I promise D: the link will be here once it’s done!!

 

Also I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonstargayzing)

Come ask me things on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/moonstargayzing) :)


End file.
